the_golden_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ONAFSY/ONAFSY'S RP characters
Ghosty Ghosty is normally quiet around others and can be bit of a jerk at times, he's 14 and doesn't fall in love quickly, Ghosty is searching for one thing, his sister. Noah. Ghosty's real name is Neo and his last name is Ferraro, he's also a member of the omegas,Ghosty is a nickname for him, the full name is Ghostface, Ghosty can be VERY insane if he wants to be, he Also cares a lot about his team and will help them if needed to, he use to have a crush on Louie but he moved onto a different girl named "autumn" who has saved him 2 times, Ghosty enjoys a couple of things like, cats,pizza,por- popcorn!, and Movies Soul soul was once a real human but he died in a tragic car crash when he was 16, Soul uses magic like ,dark magic, light magic, and fairy magic, soul Is also a ghost but he has feelings and get's scared pretty easily, Soul's real name is Blue and his last name is Greeenie, Soul likes a girl named Sylvia, and will do anything for her, he is now currently 120 year old but sssssh I didn't say anything..Soul get's scared by, Spiders, the dark,cockroaches, and weapons, but soul can be a big help in the omegas, since he's the medic and makes the foes to sleep, Soul enjoys stuff like, Flowers, Any type of animals, and making new freinds Louie Louie can be very angry at times and is the daughter of the grim reaper, she's been wanting to die for a very long time and has died once by a guy named Borusbut Grimmy brought her back in order to marry a guy named Skull but she hasn't told him that he beats her up, Louie's real name is LuLu, Louie holds a scythe that turns people into dust, and also tries to use her charm but it fails...A LOT, Louie is 22, She enjoys, food,owls, and other stuff I can't say AnnaBeth (ONAFSY Annabeth has a gift , she can know the entire person just be looking at a photo of them and is a secret weapon, she has injected with a needle when she was 8 but she's 19, Annabeth can be shy,sad, and depressed, she can trick people into thinking she's about to kill herself but deep inside, she really does want to, Annabeth use to be with a guy named mark but he took all of her money and left her, after 6 years she finally got a job being a guard for Flumpty's daycare, but she got fired after almost killing the owl, Annabeth changed her name to "ONAFSY" when she joined The Omegas, Annabeth uses a form, and it's called "Blockish" she uses everyday but if she were to be alone, she'd turn into her real self Gallery Ghosty.jpg|Ghosty Jajhsnws.jpg|ONAFSY's real self Heeeeeeey.jpg|ONAFSY'S Blockish form, her turtle neck is like a dress but with long sleeves Category:Blog posts